


“that was the worst joke i've ever heard”

by paltandsepper



Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: #43 - sungbrifrom thisprompt list
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580740
Kudos: 38





	“that was the worst joke i've ever heard”

**Author's Note:**

> the first work since i stopped writing and this one truly sucked so bad but i wanted a whole series just to see how much better i'm getting again ANYWAY onto the sungbri!

It was a quiet night in the park as they walk next to each other, cold fingers intertwined, and holding their bikes on the other side. Younghyun kept looking at Sungjin, wanting him to say something like maybe ask Younghyun if he wants to eat or go home. Sungjin just kept quiet, looking at the city lights and the river. Maybe Younghyun wants just a little attention rather than just frequent squeezes on his hand.

“Hey.” he lightly nudged Sungjin with his elbow, smile already breaking on his face when his boyfriend looks at him. “Are you a penguin?”

Sungjin raises an eyebrow, “Are you talking about my walk—”

“No, no.” Younghyun chuckles, can't help but loop his arm around Sungjin's. “Do you know why it sucks to be a penguin?”

He continues, “Because even when you get angry. you still look cute.”

He tries to bite back the laughter as they both stop walking, Sungjin stares at him indignantly and Younghyun starts to pull back a bit because he might get pinched or tickled.

“That was the worst joke I've ever heard. Goodbye, Kang.” Sungjin climbs on his bike and started to pedal as soon as Younghyun bursts out laughing.

“That wasn't! I have one more!” He hurries to catch up with him, still chuckling. “Why can't a bicycle stand on its own!”

“No!”

“Because it's TWO tired!”

**Author's Note:**

> [writing twt](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
